1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to trailer hitch alignment devices and more particularly to devices which enable the jack shaft and trailer tongue to be shifted to permit alignment of a trailer tongue and a trailer hitch.
2. Background Art
The tongue of a recreational trailer such as a camping trailer, a travel trailer or a boat trailer is typically supported by a jack at the campsite. The jack shaft is manually supported either by a pivoted wheel mounted on the lower end of the jack shaft or by some kind of block placed on the ground. A tongue weight of 500 to 1500 pounds, more or less, is supported by the jack shaft. When it becomes time to hitch the trailer to the towing vehicle, the hitch component on the trailer must be aligned with the corresponding hitch component on the tow vehicle. At this stage it is often desirable to be able to shift the trailer tongue sidewise relative to the tow vehicle to perfect alignment. However, such shifting is not readily achieved when the jack shaft is supported by a wheel or by a block.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,416 discusses the foregoing alignment problem and illustrates a rocking device for rocking the trailer tongue into position by use of a lever applied to the rocking device. Sofar as applicant is aware, the alignment device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,416 has never been marketed.
The automatic trailer hitch of U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,184 has further identified the need for an improved alignment device capable of aligning both a conventional ball and socket type hitch as well as aligning the hitch components of an automatic trailer hitch such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,184.
With the foregoing in mind, the present invention is aimed at providing a device for supporting a jack shaft in a manner which enables the tongue to be easily shifted by simply sliding the jack shaft on the device of the invention. Other objects and features of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.